The Dream
by The Rica
Summary: ***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters nor am I affiliated with it. They are purely J.K. Rowling's creation. I'm just borrowing them.*** Harry tried to get Dumbledore to let Sirius Black stay at Hogwarts


Harry woke up with his scar burning. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt: Lord Voldemort had risen to full power and killed his newfound godfather, Sirius Black.

He strained his eyes as he looked around the room he shared with Ron, Seamus, and Neville in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts.

Hedwig hooted softly so she wouldn't wake up the other boys. Harry reached out to pet her soft feathers. She nuzzled his hand gently.

"I love you, Hedwig," Harry said, yawning. Hedwig nibbled Harry's ear affectionately.

"I'm going to write a letter to Sirius, and I want you to find him as soon as you can, Hedwig. I'm fully relying on you. I need to know he's okay." Harry got out of bed and got out a piece of parchment and his favorite quill. He began writing, and when he was done he checked it over.

__

Dear Sirius,

I had the worst dream and woke up with my scar hurting again. The dream caused me to worry about you. I dreamt that Voldemort rose again and killed you. I need to know you're safe. In the morning, I'm going straight to Dumbledore to see if it would be possible for you to come stay here. I'd feel a lot better if you did. Please reply as soon as you get this. I'll be waiting. And, Sirius, take care of yourself. I don't want yet another parent of mine to die.

Love,

Harry

Harry rolled up the parchment, tied it to Hedwig's foot and kissed her beak before she took off into the night. He watched her fly across the lake until she disappeared into darkness.

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione all about his dream.

"And when I woke up, my scar was burning really badly," Harry rubbed his scar as though it still pained him.

"Did you write to him about it?" Hermione said, making sure nobody knew who she was talking about. But the other students were too busy chowing into the delicious food the House elves had prepared for them.

"Yes, I did that right after I woke up. I'm also going to Dumbledore about it.," Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the Head Table with the other teachers, rather enjoying his eggs and bacon.

Harry got up from the table.

"Harry, where are you going? You're going to miss the second course!" Ron was always thinking about food at times such as this.

Harry walked over to the head table and stopped right in front of Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you enjoying your breakfast?" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"It's delicious, Professor. But that's not what I am here for. I need to talk to you," Harry paused and looked over at Professor Snape, who was engaged in a discussion with Professor Flitwick. "Alone," he added.

Professor Dumbledore looked around at the other teachers and talked in such a low whisper that only Harry could hear him.

"Of course, Harry. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes."

Harry went back to his table and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast. Dumbledore suddenly waves his hand, and the food disappeared, hinting to the students that breakfast was now over.

Harry was standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the door to Dumbledore's office. He tried to remember the password Dumbledore gave him at the table, but he couldn't think of it. So he went over every password out loud.

"Chocolate frog." Nothing happened.

"Aragog." Again, nothing.

"Nimbus 2002." The gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way to let Harry in.

Harry had been in Dumbledore's office on more occasions than he could remember, and it was only his fourth year. He was glad classes had only just started, so he didn't have too much on his mind. The main thing was his godfather. He wasn't about to lose him again.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I woke up early in the morning with my scar burning. I dreamt that Voldemort rose again and killed my godfather," Harry took a deep breath before going on, as Dumbledore gestured him to do so.

"Well, I was worried about him, and I was wondering, if, you know, maybe, uh--well, I was wondering if maybe he could come to Hogwarts, so he'd be safe? The Ministry of Magic wouldn't think he'd come hear after last year and it would be between you and I, so nobody would even know except the three of us." Harry took a deep breath and hoped Dumbledore would say yes.

"Harry, you above all people know I believe Sirius should have his name cleared and he should be given his well-deserved freedom. However, the Ministry believes there is no proof of innocence. I can't allow him to stay here. If Cornelius Fudge found out, do you know what that would mean, Harry?" Dumbledore looked at Harry sincerely.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he shook his head.

"It would mean that I would lose my job and Sirius would go back to Azkaban. And you know he'd be powerless against the Dementors. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore, the one teacher Harry had always looked up to, the one he could count on for *everything*, was _actually_ turning down his suggestion.

"But Professor! You can't leave him out there to die! What if my dream was a prediction of the future!? I already lost my parents! I can't lose my godfather too!" Harry lost control of himself and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I really wish I could help, but it's out of my hands. If even a whisper got around that Sirius was here, the three of us would be in big trouble. I don't doubt that if that happened, they'd throw us all in Azkaban. You understand don't you?" Dumbledore stared at him.

Harry clenched his fists. He'd never felt an anger such as this before. He also never felt so powerless.

"I understand perfectly well. I understand you don't want to help protect the one person in my family who actually _gives a damn about me!_ I understand that you don't seem to _care_ if he dies and I never see him again. Oh yeah, I understand, all right!" Harry got up and left the office, tears streaming down his face. Behind him was a shocked headmaster.

Later that day, Harry was with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for their start of year practice.

"Guys and girls, I declare we _will_ get the House Cup this year. It's my last year and I'm determined to win it for us, and for Gryffindor." Oliver Wood, their team Captain, was obsessed about Gryffindor winning the House Cup. They had lost it to Slytherin every year except last year, in which Ravenclaw beat Slytherin in the last game of the season, scoring 350-300. It was the longest Quidditch match in Hogwarts history, lasting almost 2 hours.

Harry zoned out and didn't hear another word Oliver said. When it was time for them to actually practice, Harry had done so poorly that Oliver took him aside while the others resumed practice.

"Harry, what's going on? Are you ill? Having trouble with friends? What?" Oliver asked him with panic in his voice.

"No, none of that. I just have things on my mind, that's all. I'm fine, really. I'll do better." Harry smiled and Oliver smiled back.

"Come on you guys! Can't get any better if you're playing from the iground/i," Fred Weasley said to them as he swooped back into the air.

Harry and Oliver got on their brooms and the rest of practice went as smooth and well as possible.

After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room to talk about what happened in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, you can't give up yet," Hermione told him. "Try again later tonight."

"Thanks Hermione, but I think Dumbledore has his mind made up. I'd be better off smuggling him into Hogwarts rather than getting Dumbledore to do it." Harry sighed. "I guess I'll just never be able to be with Sirius." A tear fell down Harry's face at the thought of never being able to hug his godfather or have a life with him.

Hermione thought it to be a good idea to drop the subject. She suggested a game of dragon snap to make up for the silence.

After an hour, a light gray owl came flying into the common room, dropping a small piece of parchment in Harry's lap.

Harry opened the letter and read:

__

Dear Harry~

I'm truly sorry about earlier. I know how must have felt. Here's what I'm going to do: if you truly feel Sirius is in danger, he can come stay here. But we mustn't tell anyone and he can't go wandering the school as himself. You know what I mean. If the Ministry finds out, it'll be out of my control.

--Albus Dumbledore

Harry danced with joy around the room. He showed the letter to Ron and Hermione. 

Students began to fill the room, so the three of them decided to head off to bed, since it was getting late. Harry would writ to Sirius in the morning and use a school owl since Hedwig hadn't returned yet. He'd hoped she'd be back in the morning.


End file.
